


Unexpected

by Kebuyo



Series: Different works between season 4 and 5 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Nygmobblepot, POV Edward Nygma, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Season/Series 05, Sexual Content, submarine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebuyo/pseuds/Kebuyo
Summary: "They lie on their backs panting heavily. The thin mattress is hard and too small for both of them. Oswald stares up at the metal ceiling. Well... this is awkward."Ed and Oswald get distracted while working on their submarine.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic in the category "turned out smuttier than expected"
> 
> I wrote the first draft to this back in December, when the first image of them and the sub was released without context, and just finished it now, so it doesn't fit into canon.

They lie on their backs panting heavily. The thin mattress is hard and too small for both of them. Oswald stares up at the metal ceiling. Well... this is awkward.

He grabs a package of paper tissues and holds them out to Ed as well without saying a word or looking over to him.

 

A little later they still lie next to each other wordlessly, but the floor is littered with tissues. It's a rather roomy bed – for _one_ person, definitely not for two. Especially when they are desperate to avoid any form of contact.

With their breaths slowly steadying, Oswald surrenders to the situation. He really just fucked Edward Nygma in their submarine, his ex-best friend, ex-worst enemy, ex-love interest and current maybe-ally. How the hell did they get here?

 

Edward did not kiss him. He grabbed him, held him, roughly, wildly, scraped with his teeth over the side of his cheek and neck, sucked at his skin and squeezed his flesh, but he didn't kiss him. Oswald in turn clung to Ed's body, dug his short, pitch-black nails into his skin, left bite-marks on his shoulders and said things he would _never_ ever admit – hell, they both did. Thinking of some of the words they uttered – some of the _sounds_ – Oswald blushes and hopes Ed can't see it.

But damn, it was by far the best sex Oswald ever had in his life – an information he is determined to take to his grave.

 

He takes a deep breath and clears his throat. They can't stay like this forever. He sits up and shuffles to the end of the mattress.

“What are you doing?”, Ed asks, finally breaking the silence.

“Getting dressed”, Oswald says and reaches for his slacks that are dangling from his right leg.

 

* * *

 

Edward rolls onto his back breathing heavily. Damn, this bed is too small for two. And uncomfortable, too. He wonders if that hurt Oswald.

 

He feels cleaner thanks to the tissues and his breathing has steadied, but he can still see the other one's face in his thoughts. Oswald's eyes, his skin, his mouth. Can still hear his voice in his head – the thought makes Ed shudder and he tries not to blush. And tries not to think of the beating pulse of Oswald's neck under his tongue and what Oswald _felt_ like...

Oh dear, Ed never knew sex could feel that good.

 

Suddenly Oswald clears his throat and starts moving. Ed's eyes follow him.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting dressed”, Oswald says, picking up his pants. His voice is neutral. Ed can't see his face.

“And then?”, he asks. Somehow he wants to stop him, hold him back.

“I don't know.”

“Pretend it never happened?”, Ed dares and Oswald hesitates.

“Maybe. Yes.”, he says, pulling his pants over his shins. Ed hates how calm and distanced his voice sounds.

“Oswald, _look at me!_ ”, he exclaims, suddenly angered, and leans forward to grab the other man's shoulders and turn him around. Oswald's expression is not what Ed expected. He sees uncertainty, _fear_. “That... won't do it... for me.”, Ed says, pulls him back flat on his back, leans in and presses a desperate kiss to his lips, realizing it is their first. “It _did_ happen. And it will happen again.”, he says. Oswald's eyes are wide in surprise.

“But do you... want that?”, he whispers. Ed is endeared, but also a little shocked about the insecurity in his voice. He cups Oswald's face and strokes his thumb over the flushed skin. The crime boss looks so vulnerable that Ed wants nothing but to reassure and protect him. _His_ crime boss. His Penguin.

“Of course. Of course I want that.” He kisses Oswald again and nuzzles his face, then suddenly, he starts to giggle.

“E-Ed?”, Oswald says and tenses up slightly.

“I'm sorry, it's just... the situation is so absurd.”, he says and Oswald slowly joins in with his giggling, their faces touching. Eventually Ed starts kissing him again, his neck, along his jawline and the corner of his mouth. Oswald in return presses his lips to Ed's and brings his hands up into his messed-up, brown hair.

Breaking apart for breath, Ed whispers: “I want _you_ , Oswald. I thought I made that rather clear.” He chuckles again between increasingly heated kisses.

 

“Perhaps”, Oswald says, breathless and distracted by Ed's tongue in his mouth, “perhaps we can... call it a day here and... and continue installing the _n-!_ The navigation system... _tomorrow_.”

Ed pulls back slightly, wide pupils locked with Oswald's. “Tomorrow.”, he agrees.

 

 


End file.
